


Sweet Dreams

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also I'm sleep deprived, i love them, sleepy patrick, so sorry for the mistakes, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: "I woke to the kitchen timer ringing and when I asked you why you were baking a cake at three in the morning, you told me you had forgotten our anniversary - and that's sweet baby but our anniversary isn't until next month, so let's get to sleep." AU





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's really short. I love fluff fics so I keep writing them.

Patrick was stirred from his dreamland by a loud alarm. He opened his sleep filled eyes and looked toward the clock which read 3:21 AM. Knowing that it wasn't the alarm clock, he slowly sat up in his bed and noticed that his partner that he went to bed with was no longer by his side. Patrick took the blankets off himself and slowly made his way to the living room/kitchen of the apartment that he shared with Pete, his boyfriend. Once he got to the said room, his nostrils were filled with the sweet smelled of freshly baked cake. Walking farther toward the kitchen area, he found Pete mixing a something in a big bowl.

"What are you doing this early?"

Pete quickly turned his head toward the source of the voice and saw Patrick rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Oh. Hey Patrick. I was just baking a cake." he answered simply.

"Why are you baking it NOW of all times?" the tired little man asked.

"Well I... um... sorta forgot about our anniversary." the slightly taller man answered sheepishly.

"What are you talking about? It's not until next month." Patrick stated and walked over to the oven to turn it off.

"What? Are you sure?" Pete asked and took a step toward the calendar that hung on the wall next to him. "Ohhh..."

"Yeah. Now let's get to bed. We can clean this in the morning." Patrick said and grabbed Pete's arm, practically dragging him towards the bedroom, turning the lights off on his way.

Once they got back to the bed, Patrick snuggled against Pete and started to drift back into his dreamland.

"Good night, babe." Pete said and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "Love you." And with those words he himself followed Patrick's lead and went into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed even though it was short.


End file.
